Incisor
Ian is the current Kamen Rider Incisor and was assigned to assist Kit and Hunt in any way that he and his friends can. He's more of a hard work and doesn't believe that there is shortcuts to life as it is full of hardships unlike the Devils and Fallen Angels that prefers the easy way, he sees them as idiots. Personality: He firmly believes in hard work is its own reward and rather work or volunteer to community service or getting a job to earn some cash. He hates Devils, because they don't understand the meaning of hard work and rather use their money and influence and power to get what they want. He also hates snobby and rich and stuck-up people like the Devils looking down on the poorer folk and boasting their lands, power, money, and women, he finds the Devils to be the most despicable beings of all. What he hates is Azazel, because he sees him as a irresponsible leader and just lets his own kind do whatever they want. Relationships: Kit: Has a rocky start when they first met, now they're working together to fight off the supernatural threats and now training and sparring together to get stronger. Hunt: A bit rocky considering that Hunt prefers to work alone, but agrees that hard work and training makes a difference. Cameron: Works well with him and sees him as a brother-in-arms and comrade and friend. Chance: Likes his jokes, but annoyed of his friend's trigger-happy attitude, but nevertheless, they work together well. Chase: They both see each other as brother-in-arms and work well together. Quinn: Both takes their job as Kamen Riders serious. Nolan: Second mentor to him. Eubulon: Sees him as a father-figure and respects him. Mittelt: A bit of a rocky start when he offered to help her and Mittelt giving him a cold glare, but at the last minute, he saved her from being run-over from a truck and she quickly give him her thanks which left him confused that she went from a cold person to a thankful person. Seeing her run off and saw her cheeks were pink, he was confused about it, but let it go, though couldn't shake the feeling that he'll see her again. Issei Hyoudou: he hates him due to his perverted nature and his bad choices and saying that life is hard, so hard that he couldn't suck or touch a woman's chest and claims that it's a man's duty to peek on girls, but Ian hit him and told him that a TRUE man should help and respect women and that hard work and training is the greatest award in life, but Issei disagrees and start spouting some junk that touching and sucking on woman's chest is a great award, Ian wanted to vent him, but he couldn't, so he decided to send his partner, Volcancer to pinch and cut him up. Rias: He also hates her, when she offers him and Hunt to be her servants, thinking that it strips of their freedom and underestimating him and the Riders and not taking them seriously. He sees her leadership skills is lacking and sees her as a coward and claims that she treats her peerage as family, but doesn't see her treatment to them. He also sees no fighting potential in her since she relies on magic.